


Neighbor Down South

by Sweet_CandyHearts (A_reallygayhumanbean)



Series: South Park Vibes lmao [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, Other, PLATONIC STYLE - Freeform, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, THEY GETTIN MARRIED, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its a mix of both a bachelor and bachelorette party, slight tho, superbestfriends, wendy is non-binary fight me, wendy is now wendyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reallygayhumanbean/pseuds/Sweet_CandyHearts
Summary: "B-But you'll be gone!" The redhead looked up at the sky, “Like, planets away!""You're my Super Best Friend, you think me moving will change that?"Stan and Wendyl newly weds, Kyle is worried.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Series: South Park Vibes lmao [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Neighbor Down South

**Author's Note:**

> *fortnite dances*  
> ahah, look at me- finally making one of these lol  
> more fluff than angst PROMISE

“Someone must have spiked the punch because _I..am…wasted_.” Kenny slurred. His dirty blond hair was tussled, with a gait similar to a three-legged cat. He was currently leaning on Butters, who was turning his head to avoid the smell of whiskey on his breath. Stan held back his laugh as he saw this, silently sending his apologies to him. He stood there watching his friends pretty much entertain themselves, most of them were acting like drunk little toddlers.  
  
He was leaning against one of the walls in his house, Sparky, his **_super_** old dog was sitting at his feet. Somehow sleeping through Cartman’s horrible singing of Poker Face, his drunken voice constantly breaking as he tried to hit any note higher than his normal voice.  
  
He watched as a familiar blob of red hair passed by into the kitchen, he looked at his dog. He couldn’t just move, that would be breaking dog law! He silently pleaded for his dog to at least try and move, just a little. No luck, he didn’t even realize that Kyle had come to see him until he heard him. “Ahh, dog law am I right?” the redhead was holding a solo cup of what was hopefully soda, Kyle was never a big drinker.  
  
His viridian eyes somehow gleamed in the dark, “Had a drink yet?” Stan jolted slightly before shaking his head, “N-no, I uh, been slowing my intake for Wends.” Kyle let out a sharp laugh, “They could make you commit murder if they wanted to, Where are they anyways?.” Stan sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he didn’t need a reminder. "Asleep, we are getting ready to move soon." Sparky finally got off his feet, padding around the groups of random drunks and sat by the porch door, his gravely whine barely making a dent in any one’s hearing.  
  
Stan got up to let the poor dog out, Sparky automatically darting to the bushes along the fence line. He didn’t realize that Kyle followed him out till he spoke, “Nice night huh? How’s it feel to be married?”  
  
They sat on the concrete steps, Stan laughing, “Weird, nothings changed. We’re still in love like when we were younger.” They sat for a bit while Sparky seemed to be checking out the flower bed that was just planted. Stan whistled for him as Kyle broke the rest of the silence, “So, Kansas huh? How’s that going, getting ready to move n’ all?” Stan called for Sparky again, before speaking, “Kinda cool, the idea of going somewhere else that seems the same. Just a bit less snow, and seasons that don’t include snow 365 days of the year- Sparky! Don’t even think about it, get over here!” The dog backed away from the flowers, running over to the noriette looking for pets and which Stan happily complied. “I know both me n’ Wends’ll miss this place but we’ll visit.”

It was quiet for a bit of time before Kyle spoke, his voice just barely a whisper, “B-But you'll be gone!” The redhead looked up at the sky, “Like, planets away!"  
  
Stan looked over in shock, Sparky limped over to the boy nosing his hand. “You’re my Super Best Friend, you think me moving will change that?” Kyle shadowed his eyes, “K-kinda…”

“Kyle, bro, you’ve been like, a staple in my life ever since I could remember. Me moving would never break us up! Like even if Satan killed me and I got sent to hell I would still find a way to see you.” Kyle shook his head as he wiped his eyes, “Why not heaven? You have a heart of gold.” Stan sighed, “With all I’ve done, I doubt it.” Kyle punched his shoulder, “Hey! This is your night! No need to be so sad, you’re a married man.” The both let out a laugh, “Yeah-” they sat in a comfortable silence as Sparky sat with them snoring away.  
  
Stan spoke quietly, "Now that Wendyl got the job she wanted, were moving out to make it easier and so we can live on our own you know?" He paused for a bit, looking at the stars. "Plus, I want to start up my own workshop. Like, fixing cars n' junk." Stan went quiet for a bit, "I, uh, also heard that they weren't big with alcoholism...so I thought I could maybe try to find a support group." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Kyle looked at him, his eyes shining, "Really Stan? Wow, Wendyl has been a good influence on you." He snickered as Stan let out a cough before continuing, "Seriously though, congrats on getting your life together. Its hard to stop as is, and you getting help? That's a major step up to all this."

Stan smiled at him, "Thanks, wanna go inside? I'm sure Sparky would rather sleep inside than out on the cold ground." Kyle nodded, a smile showing as he stood up. They both opened the door to see the party still going. Sparky stuck near Stan as they made their way to the kitchen, passing Bebe and Clyde and a few others getting a bit frisky. Hurrying past them the two boys stopped by the fridge to get more soda, not trusting the glass dispenser full of his mother's special punch.  
  
The stood by the fridge; Stan melting under Sparky's puppy eyes and feeding him lunch meat, Kyle siting on the counter and swinging his feet. The silence soft as less people trickled in to grab some of whatever was in the punch, Stan was certain someone spiked it with Jim Bean or something. It wasn't long until the music stopped and only a few people were awake, whispers being heard from the living room.

It wasn't long until Butters walked into the room, "a-ah hello fellas! Ju-just here for a garbage ba-bag to help clean up. Heidi is picking up the place at-at the moment." Kyle nodded and shifted his legs to let Butters through. Stan yawned and stretching at the same time. "I think I'll head of to bed, I think with you, Kyle and Heidi awake nothing'll catch on fire. You don't need to clean up though, we can do it in the morning."  
  
Butters spoke softly, "Y-yeah, but I'll try to get some out of the wa-way now." Stan shrugged and nodded, "Kay, have fun." He left through, making his way around the other passed adults. Making sure to not step on anyone, Sparky followed behind, not as graciously, but with the right intention in mind. He ended up laying down by Kenny of all people, to tired to keep going and Stan let him. He entered his room, crossing over to his side of the bed he got dressed for bed and snuggled up to the other, playing big spoon for the night. "Mhhh, Stan... no drink?" Wendly whispered, their voice slightly tired. "Yeah, no drink." He kissed Wendyl's head before finally closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
